Human skin can be grown in vitro from donor derived explants on sterile dead pigskin dermis or a plastic substrate. Propagation of human skin epithelium on pigskin proffers a method whereby autografts can be made on burn sites after expansion of donor material. Factors which affect the clinical results of tissue culture expanded skin autografts include expansion ratio of the donor skin, length of time in culture, composition of the pigskin employed, type of medium used, imposed culture conditions, and type of topical antibacterial agent and irrigating solution employed in the graft procedure. The objective of this research grant is to rigorously define each of these critical variables so as to improve the overall success rate in application of this graft technique to severely burned patients. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Aaron E. Freeman, Howard J. Igel, Brenda J. Herrman, and Karen L. Kleinfeld. Growth and Characterization of Human Skin Epithelial Cell Cultures. In Vitro 12:352-362, 1976.